Different Deck, Open Paths
by IamBurden
Summary: Dropped into the world of the Tamers with nothing but a deck of Rouze Cards made real and a Monodramon for a partner. I now have to fight an upcoming threat that even the sovereigns are uneasy about. Wonderful. Self-insert fic. Rewrite up
1. Chapter 1

**I was heavily inspired by Toa Solaric's idea of using the rouze cards ad digi-modify cards. So the credit for this idea goes to him. The starting and a few parts may look a lot like how the other famous digimon fics but other than that I hope to be as original as possible. Don't worry the rider forms will come, just not in the way you are expecting it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write.**

 **Thought:** _thought_

I was just sitting inside my living room playing both solitaire with my rouze cards and digimon world dawn at the same time.

Well I guess this would be the time for introductions. Hi my name is Kai, just Kai. 12years old, been an orphan for some time now and never had any financial problems what so ever due to my parents being quite well off before they died. Big fan of Kamen Riders and enjoy playing the digimon games, though I lost touch with the anime after 02.

"Come on, come on" I mumble to myself. I was doing my platinum tamer rank in the game and I was only left with one digimon, Justimon.

"Yes! I did it." I finally defeated the floating eyeball for a digimon and won the match. I waited for the cut scene to happen but the screen stayed black.

"What the, did this thing die?"

Suddenly, a message popped out

' **You are quite a powerful tamer. Do you want to do this in real life?'**

The was an option for yes and no. and I thought that it was problem just some cut scene to fool the younger kids so I clicked yes. It was probably fake after all, what's the harm?

Famous last words, very famous last words.

The screen glowed blue and a portal opened up. It begin to suck me no, since I was taken by surprise, I was sucked in.

"What in the world is going on here!" I screamed as I fell through the portalwith my full deck of rouze cards spinning around me.

Timeskip.

I woke up in some kind of desert, well I am oblivious not in my living room any more. I looked around and saw that there was what looked like a village a few kilometers away from me. Hoping to get some answers, I started to trek towards the village.

As I was walking, I notice that there was a deck case hanging from my belt that wasn't there before. So I opened it to see what was inside. Inside where my rouze cards but something about them wee of though, they felt heavier, not physically but… I just couldn't explain it in words. It just felt like they were no longer normal cards anymore.

"Let's see here, I have all my cards expect the 3 change Kerberos, all the cards that don't belong to a category expect the wild card. Wonder where they went." I mused

Just then and explosion happened near the village I was head too. Normally, anyone would run the other way, I on the other hand wanted to see what I was up against in this new place and got curious decided to run towards the explosion.

When I reached there I saw about 2 flying insects. They had green eyes and a yellowish grey body. Yanmamon my brain supplied, they're called Yanmamon. But that impossible, that would mean that they are digimon and I'm in the digital world, a fictional world…

"Beat Knuckle." I heard a male voice cried out, I looked and saw that a purple dragon standing on two legs, that was a Monodramon.

His attack however missed his target, one of the Yanmamon laughed. "Just give up rookie, you may have deleted 6 of my brothers but there's no way you can win with how tired you are."

He was right, the Monodramon looked very tired, like the could barely stand let alone fight. "Never!" The Monodramon growled out.

"Then die, Assassin Arrow!" Arrow of energy came from his tail.

The Monodramon managed to dodge, "Air Gun" blasting one of the Yanmamon out of the air he quickly ran up to it and punched it, "Beat Knuckle!"

The Yanmamon dissolved into red flakes, flakes that where absorb by the Mondramon.

"Assassin Arrow!" This time the attack did connect and Mondramon was knocked of his feet.

"I got you now, Sonic Bite!" the Yanmamon cried out, rushing to the Monodramon, the insect's jaw glowing with energy.

I can't let the Mondramon die, one because his my favorite and two because he look like a good guy in this situation, defending a village and all.

"No you don't". Yes I somehow manage to push a digimon out of the way despite it being a champion and gearing for an attack.

The Monodramon was surprised, "A human? What are you doing get out of here!"

I snorted, "Like I'm going to leave some guy who can barely stand let alone fight."

"Bug Swarm!" The two of us clutch our ears in pain, thankfully, It only lasted a second.

The Monodramon growled, "Fine, might as well make yourself useful."

Just then, a ball of light appeared in front of me, "A digivice?" I muttered

The Monodramon looked at me _so he's my tamer…_

"Thunder Ray!" Both of us managed to jump out of the way. Smart move by the Yanmamon, staying out of our reach.

"Damnit what are we going to do." We hid behind a rock. I stared at the digivice, I heard of a season where the chosen where able to use cards, could it be?

I took out the 4 card I needed, I really hope this works, I scan the card through the slot.

" **Recover."**

It worked! I used the Recover Camel card to heal Mondramon. "What the-, what did you do human!"

"Fight first, questions later!" I scan the next card

" **Float"**

Float Dragonfly to let Mondramon get on the Yanmamon's level

Mondramon flew towards the Yanmamon, good now to restrict its mobility.

" **Bio"**

Vines snaked out of Monodramon's wrist and entangled the Yanmamon.

"Mondramon, use a punching move!" Now to finish the bug off

" **Beat"**

"Beat Knuckle"

The attack was a lot stronger than the last time, the moment the attack hit, the Yanmamon turned into red flakes and absorbed by Monodramon.

The both of us laid on the ground panting, "So, What's your name?"

"Kai, just Kai"

"Thanks Kai, without your help, I may have been deleted."

"No problems, they were pretty weak though"

Monodramon snorted, "Of course they are, bottom feeders. They only target those who can't fight back. That's why they were so weak to the point where even you, a human, can push one around. What they lack in strength they make up for numbers."

That would explain a lot. "So where are we."

"We are in the digital world. This is the village."

"Ok what is it called?"

"What?"

"The village."

Monodramon shrugged, "The Village."

Okay, I guess it filled the purpose.

"So what are those cards?"

"These? They're called-why are you glowing?" I notice that Monodramon was glowing, I was glowing too.

Monodramon looked shocked, "Wha-"

We were free falling, at least I thought we were, we just fell for what could only be 30 cm. the place we were now at was different. Instead of a desert, we were in a cave. Guess the light cause us to teleport.

Though I haven't mention what was in the cave. There were 5 huge platforms. All of the beings that stood on them were equally large. In the north was a two headed turtle, the south was a red phoenix, the east had a blue Chinese dragon, the west had a tiger and lastly the center had yellow 4-legged Dragon.

The red phoenix spoke first, **"So you were the disturbance I felt in my quadrant."**

Monodramon beside me got on his knees, my reaction was, "Whoa, aren't all of you very big"

Monodramon punched my shin, "Show some respect to the sovereigns!"

"You don't have to punch me for it!"

The turtle's right head spoke next **, "Don't worry we don't mind."**

His left head spoke, **"Well most of us."**

The phoenix continue to glare. The tiger spoke next, " **Well introductions are in order, I am Baihumon."**

The turtle spoke in unison, " **We are Ebonwumon.** "

The blue dragon, " **I am Azulongmon, young one."**

" **Zhuqiaomon**." The phoenix mumbled out. " **I say we destroy them. The boy and the cards we sense are clearly dangerous and we should destroy them now"**

Great a very violent turkey.

" **No! we should let them go back to the human world!"** The blue dragon argued back.

" **Aye, I like the boy."** The left head of the turtle spoke.

" **I agree!"** the tiger spoke.

And the other three are on my side. Yes!

" **You fools can't you see how much of a danger he is!"** Zhuqiaomon argued.

" **Enough."** The Dragon in the center spoke. " **I am Fanglongmon. Tell me boy, what are those card you use? They are nothing like the ones we usually see."**

I swallowed even just hearing him speak makes me feel as though I was goingto be wiped from existence. " they are called the rouze cards. They are used to seal the Undead. They were created 10,000 years ago by God when he created earth, in the form of a stone slab called the Stone of Sealing, to "kill" each other in a free-for-all battle royale known as the Battle Fight, with the winner granted a wish to alter the world. The 52 Undead represented 52 different species and battled so they can wish for the species they represent to rule the Earth. They are called the undead because they are undying and can only be sealed."

You might be asking why I don't just say that they are just normal cards but I have a feeling that they are the real deal.

" **See I told you that he is dangerous, we must kill them!"**

Again with the giant, violent turkey.

" **Wait, they can help us with the threat."** The golden Dragon told me. " **Kai, will you help us with a problem in the digital world."**

To be honest I don't feel like I have a choice and how did he know my name, "Okay, can you at least tell me what the threat is."

" **You will find out in due time."**

Great mysteries, just what I need. "What about finances and accommodations and education."

" **Do not worry, they will be taken care of."** He looked at Zhuqiaomon.

" **Fine! Get ready human!"**

The both of us glowed again and soon we vanished from the cave.

Time skip real world

I woke in a room, beside me was Monodramon. I walked out of the room and saw a nice two room flat. It had a fully stocked fridge, a T.V and a computer. I saw a note on the table.

 **Greetings, Kai. as you can see all your needs are taken care of, you will find more details for your education in the note behind this one. The housing has been taken care of. The credit card will only give you a certain amount each month, so spend wisely.**

 **Best of luck Fanglongmon.**

I looked at Monodramon, "Well, let explore the house shall we?"

Timeskip

It was at night, I was in the living room and Monodramon was in his room sleeping. Don't blame the guy though, today was a rough day for him. Fighting of digimon, becoming my partner and meeting the gods of the digital world and then being sent here.

I was shuffling my rouze cards. Now that the adrenaline wore of. I could think clearly now and I can confidently say this.

I am scared.

I now have the lives of millions if not more in my hand. How do I know? Well the two seasons of digimon I watch was always to stop some form of apocalypse. What if I fail.

Not only that, I stop shuffling and draw a card

On it was Remote Tapir.

I have a feeling that the cards I have in my hand are now real. What happens if something goes wrong and the Undead break free, starting another BattleFight? I could potential cause the lives of all humanity. Remote Tapir will allow me to summon the undead and have them fight for me but should I ever risk it?

"I just hope I don't screw this world over…"

 **Done. Was it good? Bad? I know a few reasons I give to justify an action are quite weak but I hope It won't affect the overall story, I just needed a reason to move the plot forward. If you have enjoyed please drop a review and perhaps even give me some advice on how to improve, Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write**

"Where are you going?"

I was getting ready to get registered at the school Fanglongmon assigned me to. What was I thinking when I asked about education?

"To school."

Monodramon tilted his head to the side, "School."

"It's a place where a human goes to learn."

Monodramon nodded, "I see, what should I do then?"

Good question…

"Well, you can stay at home or explore the city. I don't really care as long as you don't get seen."

"Okay."

With that Monodramon jumped out of the window, perhaps going to explore the city as I suggested. From what I learned from the internet, the city I'm in now is called Shinjuku, West Shinjuku if I want to be more specific. I also learnt that Digimon was a very big card game here and the game had some form of modification cards. Wonder if I could get my hands on some?

"Now how do I get there?"

Luckily for me, I managed to find a nice old lady that pointed me to the direction of the school. Nothing happened on my first day though. Other than doing a few test to see where which class I go to, the principal handed me a schedule and told me to come back on Monday.

What a big waste of time. Since I have the rest of the day, I decided to buy a phone and a plan, a nice sturdy Nokia and went home. Waiting for me was Monodramon.

"Hey Mono, want to see what we are capable of with these cards?"

"Lead the way."

We went to a remote part of the Shinjuku Central Park. I wanted to try something. I took out the Change Beetle card and scanned it.

Silence

Monodramon looked at me curiously, "A dud?"

"I don't think so…" I could feel that the card was real, yet nothing happen. I was disappointed that nothing happened, I wanted to be a Rider or at least help Monodramon become one. Maybe there are conditions to it?

Suddenly my digivice started to beep and a hologram of a grid appeared with two red dots on it, "What the-?"

I notice that Monodramon looking at the direction of the dots, "Digimon…" he growled.

Well that can't be good. "Let's go!"

"Whoa are they inside the fog?" the digivice pointed me in that direction and Monodramon was already walking in. so I had no choice but to follow him

BAD IDEA, TERRIBLE IDEA. There was bright light everywhere, next time I'm getting sunglasses

When we got there, there were two digimon. Both resembled a penguin with feathers and stood up to my knees. They both looked identical expect that one was red, the other was blue.

Another hologram appeared, this time with the image of the two digimon and some information.

"Penguinmon and Muchomon. An ice and fire combo with their Ice Prism and Ardent Flare attack. You don't need to guess with one belongs to who with that color scheme."

The Penguinmon saw me and opened his beak, "Ice Prism." Ice shards came out of its beak.

"Air Gun." The two attacks cancelled each other out.

"Two versus one huh? How about I even the odds."

 **Gemini**

With Gemini Zebra, Monodramon form a clone and each went for one.

WITH PENGUINMON

The Penguinmon while not very fast was very sturdy. It blocked a few of Monodramon's Beat Knuckle and was still fighting. It got on its belly and started to slide towards Monodramon. "Slide Attack."

" **Metal** "

With Monodramon's body turned to metal via the power of Metal Trilobite, he withstood the attack and grabbed on to the penguin. "Air Gun!"

The Air Gun pushed the Penguinmon a few feet and stunned him. That gave Monodramon the opening he needed. "Beat Knuckle!"

The Beat Knuckle deleted the Penguinmon. Monodramon on the other hand faded away, revealing that it was the clone

WITH MUCHOMON

The battle with the red bird was not going as well, Muchomon was a lot faster than it's blue counterpart and managed to dodge most of Mondramon's attacks. He was also fast enough to get only one hit in though it was thanks to sheer coincidence that the Metal card work that time. This time though, Monodramon was unable to do the same thing with Muchomon.

Muchomon saw his counterpart get deleted and raced towards the data and absorbed it. That can't be good…

"Muchomon digivolve to…Diatrymon."

Now the red bird changed into a raptor that was the size of a fully grown adult it's hand was replaced with wings and its beak now look like a menacing jaw

This is not good at all…

An image of him appeared, "Diatrymon. Champion level, Ancient Bird digimon. We can't afford to get hit by its Mega Dash Impact and Destruction Roar or we will be toasted."

"Mega Dash Impact!" the two of us rolled out of the way, and let it crash in to a tree. This is not good, unlike with Penguinmon, who had impressive defense, and Muchomon, who had overwhelming speed, Diatrymon had both and both were a lot stronger that the other two. I have to depend on the cards now.

" **Tackle, Thunder, Mach."**

"Electric Charge!" Monodramon screamed and tackled the still recovering Diatrymon to his side. It helped but it was not enough, Diatrymon looked a lot more tried and a bit cross-eyed, guess him slamming into a tree gave him a concussion, not a very smart raptor.

"Destruction Roar!"

"Argh!" the sound wave managed to clip Monodramon's side but it was enough to hurt him.

" **Rapid, Bullet"**

"Rapid Air Gun!" instead of one powerful shot, a multitude of more powerful shots hit the Diatrymon in the head, it was stunned, now's my chance!

" **Kick, Fire."**

"Fire Crash!" Monodramon sent a flaming, flying side kick to Diatrymon's head, deleting him at long last.

Monodramon absorb the data. "That was a good fight wasn't it, partner?" I said while panting

"Indeed."

The two of them were hands down a lot stronger than the Yanmamon we faced back in the digital world, guess the insect really was weak.

We laid down side by side. Enjoying the cool breeze, I couldn't help but ask something that was bordering me for a while, "Monodramon, don't you feel homesick at all?"

Monodramon looked at me like I was crazy, "Why would I miss a desert."

"Not the desert. The village."

Monodramon shrugged, "No."

I was surprise, "Why not?"

"I don't live there, it's not my home."

"Then why were you protecting it."

Monodramon looked at the sky, "Even in the dog eat dog world that the digital world is, there are still some safe zones. Villages for example are one such safe zone, most village have protectors to deter hostile digimon. The village I was protecting was a village for in-training digimon and maybe a few rookies, no champion at all. Too weak to fight of the Yanmamon." He looked at me with conviction. "I won't let some mon who hasn't live their life out yet die, I will protect those that cannot protect themselves!"

I grinned at placed him in a headlock, such a strong sense of justice, almost like a Kamen Rider, "Why look at you! Aren't you a hero?"

"Let go of me!"

Again I got curious, "Why the reason though?"

Before Monodramon could answer, the digivice beeped again. We got serious

"Let's go."

When we got to the scene, I saw a Renamon with a wired gauntlet for a hand, pouncing at a Guilmon with a kid shouting his name in worry.

"Kai!"

"Okay!"

" **Rock"**

Turning into stone with the power of Rock tortoise, Monodramon managed to jumped into Renamon's way and deflect his attack.

"Stop it!" Another boy stepped into the scene

"It's you!" the other boy said

Now that all the fighting stop, I got a go look at the 3 kids. Well I can't really call them kids, they're the same age as me.

One was young boy with light skin, light brown hair and light red eyes. He wore a blue hooded shirt over a white t-shirt, with long gray shorts, yellow wristbands on his hands, and green converse sneakers and yellow goggles over his forehead

The boy that just interrupted was young boy with tanned skin, short blue hair and gray eyes. He wore a sleeveless orange vest with a zipper over a black t-shirt, brown pants, black socks, gray and yellow shoes with white soles, and white wrist bands.

The last was a young girl wearing a dark green shirt with a broken skull and crossbones design in the front, a black jacket with a pocket on each side, short button-fly blue jeans, black socks, blueish gray and white steel-toed sneakers, and buckles around her waist and legs.

"It's me! It's him! And aren't you happy to see us?"

I think I heard of their names before…oh yeah! Google-boy is Takato, Vest-boy is Henry and Pineapple girl is Rika.

Which means I'm in digimon 03, damn it! I was going to watch it too. Would have made my life a lot easier

And a Terriermon, sounds like a funny little guy.

Rika growled, "Two digimon? Okay, this is getting a little too weird, they're popping up everywhere. Where did the Monodramon come from?"

This was my cue to stop hiding in the bushes, "Nice day we're having huh?" I said nonchalantly.

"You looked good there at the end, but didn't you feel silly rolling around in the dirt like that?"

Renamon looked shocked by Terriermon question, "Huh?"

Henry walked beside Takato. "It's not very smart to mouth off to someone bigger than you."

"Henry! Moumentai!"

"I think the one that needs to take it easy is pineapple girl over there. What are you doing fight Riptor over here?" I asked

Rika scoffed and glared at me for the nickname, "That's a dumb question. What else are digimon supposed to do?"

"I dunno, live?"

Henry decided to give the better answer, "Anything they want to do. They're not fighting machines and they're not our slaves or pets either, they're our friends you know? They just want to do the same sort of things we do." Terriermon climbed on Henry's shoulder while he spoke

"Well Renamon wants to fight, so do I for that matter." With that Rika walked off

"She's harsh…"

We were in a stone shack. Guilmon was bouncing Terriermon on his tail while Monodramon just sat in a corner.

"You're Takato, right?"

"Yeah, I saw you at school yesterday."

"When Guilmon got bored and came looking for you. I'm Henry."

Takato looked at me, ".Man, you showed up just in time today, she was gonna slice and dice him."

"No problem"

Henry looked at the two playing Digimon, "I don't get it. I mean look at them, how can that girl think they're only here to fight?"

Monodramon decided to speak, "Even so, back in the digital world, many digimon have to fight to live and many live to fight, that Renamon may have a similar mindset. That and we live to eat."

Henry looked conflicted, Takato agreed with one part of Monodramon speech, "Yeah, everybody knows what digimon really want to do is eat. When he raided the cafeteria I knew it was time to find a place with a lock."

"Hey, he might've saved our lives. It's only a matter of time before they poison us" That was worrying, I'm pretty sure I'm going to the same school as the two of them

"Now that's an idea, Guilmon could be our official taster."

"The problem is, we'd all go hungry!"

"Hey, I'm hungry!"

"But Terriermon you just ate!"

"So! What's your point? Moumantai."

"Hey I've been meaning to ask, how did you turn your Monodramon into stone?" Takato ask, "I've never seen a anything like that."

"Yeah, I've don't think any modify cards that do that." Henry added in.

Should I tell them the truth? No I don't think I should, the truth may be a bit too much for them.

I showed them a card, Chop Head "They're just playing cards that could work."

"That's a interesting design."

Henry noticed the word at the start, "Chop?"

"It increases Monodramon's chopping power."

"Can I try?" Takato asked me. Sure why not. What can possibly happen?

Takato scanned the card, we waited a minute

Nothing apparently.

"Is this a dud?"

"Let me try that." I took the card back and scanned it.

" **Chop"**

Monodramon chop down a tree

"That's a very powerful card."

I wonder…

"Can I have a modify card?"

Takato passed me one. A simple power card, I scanned it.

Nothing happen. This can be a problem…

Henry was surprised, "Why didn't it work?"

I compared our digivice, my digivice more like a D-3 then what they have.

"Maybe it's because they look different?"

The two agreed with me, Henry stood up, "Okay, I have to go, it's dinner time."

"See ya around" the both of us said.

"Takatomon, I'm hungry too."

"Great. See what ya started? Hey, what does moumantai mean?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? It means take it easy." Terriermon replied him

Timeskip

It was night and I asked Monodramon, "So what's was your reason? You didn't complete your answer"

"I can't let it happen again." With that he went to sleep. I couldn't get any more out of him.

Timeskip

It was the next day and I decided to explore the city more, can't get lost while trying to fight a digimon now can I?

My digivice started beeping, I look up and saw Monodramon on a roof top. I started to head to the source of the problem.

"This is a car park, this wouldn't be good…" so many explosive cars around and with the ability of a digimon, any digimon, this will definably not end up.

I entered to hear, "Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon!"

That's good, when the hero's digimon digivolve it's always good

ONLY IF HE WASN'T TRYING SHOOT MY HEAD OFF!

I dived behind a pillar with Monodramon trying to fight Gargomon

"He promised me he wouldn't do it." Henry muttered.

"That's Terriermon? No way."

Yes way Takato and you better believe it. Gargomon started shooting at cars uncontrollably, apologizing all the way.

"This is what I was afraid of. He's just not ready for that kind of firepower yet."

"Henry you better turned him back to Terriermon efore he goes too far!" I yelled

"Gargomon, Terriermon's champion form, what a difference. His attack is Gargo Lasers, whatever that means." Rika read from her digivice.

 _I have to stop that little gun bunny, before he hurts Rika._ Renamon thought, while she jumped of a wall and on Gargomon.

"Way to go Renamon, now's your chance." Rika cheered.

" _She doesn't realize what's going on."_

"This is just so wrong." Henry said

"On so many levels" I said

Renamon jumps off Gargomon back and onto long wires on the roof while he blasts a part of the roof. There was a small white puff ball of a digimon with a red triangle on his fore head, Calumon sitting on a car looking upset.

"Doesn't he know he doesn't have to act that this?" Calumon said.

"It's like he was never Terriermon at all."

"You don't say Henry!"

"Uh-oh"

I saw why Takato was so worried, Gargomon had trapped Rika against a wall and was slowly moves in. Rika looked scared, really scared.

"Rika! No!" Renamon comes rushing to her to protect her.

"Guilmon!"

Guilmon came charging at Gargomon. I scanned a card

" **Rush** "

The combined might of Guilmon and Monodramon managed to knock Gargomon off his feet and stop him.

"Takato ok?" Guilmon asked

Renamon disappeared while Rika clutched her chest in fright. _Are they always like that when they digivolve?_

Monodramon and I looked at Henry, "You have some explaining to do."

 **Done. I won't have regular updates due to exams and studies. Maybe I update this again but there will be a definite update during November. Until then, please drop a review and I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: I don't own anything I write**

"Who knew Terriermon had it in him? Oh, sorry Henry. Hey don't worry about it. After all, Gargomon didn't really hurt anyone, that girl's fine."

We moved into a deserted part of the park after Gargomon managed to gain control of himself.

"So how did the annoying little green bunny turned into a psycho big green buuny?"

Henry told us about how he played the digimon game instead of the card game. How about how he one day bit of more than he could chew in that game and in the effort to save Terriermon he used a lot of digi-modify cards.

"Hmm," Monodramon mused, "Basically, you overloaded Terriermon with power to the point where he prematurely digivolve?"

"Yes."

I decided to voice my own thoughts, "Ever wonder if that's why Gargomon can't control himself? I mean it would imply that Gargomon is inexperienced in controlling his own power. After all, you can't run before you walk. Maybe you need to train your Terriermon before he should ever digivolve."

Before Henry could agree or refute my statement, Guilmon interrupted him, "Look Takatomon, I can walk on my hands."

He falls down and Gargomon laughs at him. He was doing the same thing as Guilmon, only difference was that he was leaning against a tree.

"It's easier when you cheat, Can I stop now? This is a real pain in the neck."

Henry walked up to him, "Not yet."

Takato crawled up to Gargomon and asked Henry, "You think this will turn him back into Terriermon?"

"It has to. I sure can't him home as Gargomon, now can I? He's too big." Henry sighed, "Can you imagine what my parents would say? They'd freak."

"Well you can always pass him of as a human sized plushy, he can pass for one." I joked

"Har, Har. Very funny Kai." Gargomon grumbled.

"I know how you feel." Takato symapthised. "Hey, maybe since he digivolved on his own, maybe he can figure out a way to de-digivolve. I mean this must happen to digimon all the time, especially the rookies. Hey maybe that girl would know, should we ask her?"

"Sure why not? How about we buy a spot in the cemetery first." Leave it to Takato to always have the not so bright ideas .

"You have a point…"

Guilmon could no longer support himself and fell flat on his face

"Guilmon fall down, go boom."

"Hopefully his mouth will de-digivolve first."

"I doubt it." Henry must have gotten used to it by now huh?

"Come on it's getting late. Takato, you should go back home before you worry your parents. Henry you want me to stay?"

"No it's fine."

"Well suit yourself."

Timeskip

It was two days after I last seen the two tamers. I've heard on the news that some trouble makers playing around in a construction site, heavy steel beams were thrown around and giant holes were dug. I would bet anything that a digimon battle took place there.

I was walking past the school with Monodramon, eating our dinner.

"So how's the meal, Monodramon?"

"It's good, very good!"

"Bet they don't have anything like that in the digital world huh?"

"Not in that digital world…" Monodramon said under his breath.

"You said something?"

"No, nothing at all."

Suddenly at beam of light struck the school and a fog erupted from the ground.

"Let's go."

We jumped over the fence and ran into the fog.

Inside was Guilmon and Calumon were standing in front on a Vilemon

I was laughing as the Vilemon only reached up to my knee. I've always imagine them to be bigger

"Vilemon, pretty small for a Champion level, his attacks are Nightmare Shocker and Screaming Darts."

Vilemon jumped back, intimidated by Guilmon's larger size. "Get back hideous creature, beware my wrath!"

"Don't be scared, don't worry I wouldn't hurt a tiny thing like you."

"I'm not tiny, I'm a dangerous digimon whose power will make you tremble with fear!"

"And your tiny."

Guilmon, you would do well to stop angering it.

"I'm just overdo for a growth spurt, okay! Nightmare Shocker!"

Calumon jumps up to avoid the attack, the blast hit's the chalk grinder and disintegrates it, and he falls back down.

"Don't seem so tiny now, huh? Nightmare Shocker!" He fired at the two.

"Air Gun!" Unfortunately, the Vilmon managed to avoid the attack.

"Why don't you picked on someone your own size!"

Just as I said that Takato, Henry and Terriermon arrived.

"Okay, Screaming Darts!" the two of us rolled forward to avoid the attack.

"Let's even up the playing field, Digi-modify Hyper Wings activate." Takato scaned the cards and Guilmon gained wings.

"Go idea!"

" **Float"**

The two of them flew to Vilemon's level and used a combined attack of Pyro Sphere and Air gun to knock him to the ground. Too bad he got up quickly.

"Not so easy now, Huh?"

"Aw, nuts" Vilemon prepared to use one of his attacks.

"Terriermon, it's your turn!"

"I'm on it!"

"Digi-modify! Speed Activate!" Henry yelled

Terriermon runs to Vilemon and he flies up to attack.

"Nightmare Shocker!"

Terriermon head butts him sending him to the ground. But the rings of the Shocker nearly hit us but we managed to duck under it.

"Are you okay?" Calumon asked worriedly

"Have enough yet fools?"

"Not really."

" **Scope"**

With the added accuracy, Monodramon shot Vilemon to the ground.

"How dare you Screa-"

"Yeah right, you're too tiny to bother with, but a fight's a fight." Rika showed up with Renamon

"I hate to beat up on a girl, but if you insist!" Vilemon dives in to attack.

"Digi-modify! Clone Activate!"

"Nightmare shocker!"

"Watch and see." Rika smirked while Renamon vanishes.

"Hah! Gotcha!

"The only thing you've got is a serious case of the uglies, look behind you." Rika insulted Vilemon

Renamon appears behind him. "Uh-oh."

"Diamond Storm!"

Vilemon gets destroyed and Renamon absorbs his data.

"Not bad, not bad at all." I praised.

"Don't bother with the thanks, I did it for the data, that's all."

"Data?" Takato questioned

"Huh?"

"Digimon are living creatures. And you...kill them."

"He's right, they are alive." Henry agreed

"Hm...no, digimon are nothing more than data."

"Tch, just because they're not human means they're not alive?" I have deleted my fair share of digimon but I've always did it because they are the enemy and I've always regret it. Yet, Rika could care less for the Digimon

They didn't answer us and turn their heads to leave.

"Huh?"Calumon grabs onto Rika's foot.

"What is that little thing?" Rika looked at Calumon as though she never seen a digimon before

"Hi! Wanna play!"

"Hey! Don't you touch him!"

She would attack Calumon would she? I held out Time Scarab just in case

"Hm!" Rika looked at Calumon before she leaves.

"Come on, Renamon. Why would I want to waste my time with these goggle heads?"

"Yeah? Well, good riddance!" Takato turned to us "What's her deal?"

"Finally, a little fun!"

"Calumon, can you please read the situation?"

Instead of answering us he floated away.

Monodramon sweatdropped, "He isn't all there in the head is he?"

"Well he is a special one?" Henry agreed.

I surveyed the field, "So run before any one catches us?"

"Agreed" We booked it

 **The next day.**

We sat in Guilmon's shack, all 6 of us stared at each other.

"Ready? Set? Go!"

We all shoot out scissors and Guilmon and Monodramon used paper.

"And scissors cuts paper!"

"And, ready? Set? Go!"

We all do the same thing. "Everyone wins but Guilmon and Monodramon!"

Guilmon looks around and gets confused. Monodramon stared at his fingers, "I hate this game."

"Not your game, huh buddy?" Takato asked Guilmon

We all laugh at two dragons. "I'm oughtta play you for your peanut butter next time." Terriermon said

"You know, I'm surprised your parents let you out with that serial killer on the lose."

"Se-serial Killer?" The two boys asked, paled

"You don't watch the news? There's one on the loose, uses some sort of knife to murder his victims. You guys better be careful" I said worriedly

Henry smiled, "Don't worry, Terriermon will protect me."

My digivice beeped and the digimon stood up and got serious.

"Huh? What's wrong, guys?"

"Another digimon just appeared, I can feel it." Terriermon answered him

Guilmon jumps out of the hideout and we followed

We arrived on the scene to see Renamon get corner by an Allomon

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Terrier Tonardo!"

"Beat Knuckle!"

We knocked the Allomon away from Renamon.

"Ugh." Rika sounded

"I knew it had to be you." Henry said

"This digimon's mine, why don't you wanna be find somewhere else to play?"

"Wanna be?" Takato said, insulted

"You don't have to be so nasty, why are you always making your digimon fight anyway?"

"You're starting to sound like a broken record." Well to be fair, he is

"Digi-modify! Hyper Shift Activate!"

"You shouldn't be here. Stay outta my way." Renamon slowly walks over to Allomon.

The battle after that was one sided

"Renamon, it's time to go." Renamon disappears again and Rika starts walking away.

"Hey wait a minute, can't we just talk?"

"Sure, I've got something to say. Don't ever try that again, little boys! Renamon and I work alone."

"Does that qualify as a conversation?" Henry asked as she walks away.

"Gee, I guess it does."

"Isn't she all sun shine and roses, come on let's go home."

Timeskip

I was at home watching the news

"Police found another victim of Shinjuku's newest serial killer. All citizens are encouraged to stay at home at night."

"This guy give me the chills." Wonder when he'll get caught.

My digivice beeped, "Monodramon, let's go."

"Okay."

We were in the park, "Now where is that digimon."

"AHHHH" We heard the scream and the two of us ran to the source. We saw a female teenager backing away from something that wasn't human covered by the shadows, holding a giant butcher knife

"Air Gun!" The figure blocked the Air Gun with his sword. Now I know he isn't human, no human can do that.

"Get away from here!" I told the teenager. She nodded and ran away.

"Who are you?" Monodramon asked, glaring at the shadow.

"Humans are so weak aren't they?" The shadow said.

"Are you the Serial Killer that's been going around?" I questioned.

"Well I have killed a few humans." The shadow walked out to reveal a Dinohyumon!

"Why?"

"I believe in the rule of survival to the strongest, they were weak, so I killed them." The Dinohyumon shrugged "So are you strong?"

He swung his sword at Monodramon and he dodged.

" **Upper** "

Hitting Dinohyumon with an uppercut, he stagger back and laugh, "Not bad, more! Give me more." He charged forward again.

I scanned Dinohyumon, "Dinohyumon. Champion level. His Dino Cut and Wind Slash are something to watch out for."

"Dino Cut"

" **Rock"** Monodramon grunted in pain, it seems that Rock isn't powerful enough

"Beat Knuckle" The Dinohyumon barely flinched when Monodramon punched his torso.

"Weak." Dinohyumon backhanded Monodramon to a nearby tree. "Wind Slash"

The projectile threaten to hit Monodramon. Knowing that he can't escape, he tried to soften the blow. "Air Gun!"

The Air Gun did nothing to the incoming attack, it hit him with the full force. "MONODRAMON!"

"That was weak, where did all that power go?" Dinohyumon readied his sword. "Ah well, after I deal with you maybe I'll hunt down some humans."

Monodramon glared at Dinohyumon and together we said, "Like hell we'll let you!"

The screen of my Digivice glowed

"Monodramon digivolve to…Dinohyumon!"

My Dinohyumon blocked the parried the attack with his sword, "Dino Cut."

The enemy Dinohyumon jumped backed, "So you digivolve huh? It won't help you!"

And he was right, even with the increased power that Dinohyumon achieve from digivolution, he was still new to his body. It wasn't enough to fight the more experience enemy Dinohyumon. He was still losing.

I went through the Rouze Cards, desperate to give

him an advantage. I noticed that four cards were glowing

Those four cards were the four aces. Could it be?

"Agrh!" I looked up and saw my Dinohyumon get cut. It's now or never

" **Open up!"**

A blue panel appeared in front of Dinohyumon and hit the enemy in front of him

"Kai! What is this?"

"It's a power up, run through it!"

He ran through it and transformed. Dinohyumon became Kamen Rider Blade! His giant butcher knife changed into the Blay Rouzer

"So you changed a bit, it's not going to help you!" Dinohyumon slashed at him, only of Blade to catch it, "I'm no longer just Dinohyumon, I am Dinohyumon Blade Ace mode! Dinohyumon, it's time for you to count up your sins!"

" **Magnet"**

With Magnet Buffalo, Blade disarmed Dinohyumon.

" **Slash"**

Using the powered up Blay Rouzer, Blade slashed Dinohyumon, making him backed up into a tree.

" **Kick. Thunder. Mach."**

Stabbing the Blay Rouzer into the ground he jumped up, "Lightning Sonic"

With that final kick, Dinohyumon was defeated, "Guess I was too weak." He said before exploding into data. Blade adsorb the data before a blue panel appeared and turned him back into Monodramon. He collapsed.

I carried him back into my apartment and helped him into bed

"Kai, remember how you asked me for my reason to fight?"

To be honest I forgot about that

"Sure."

"I never came from the southern quadrant. I came from another digital world that wasn't governed by the sovereigns. It held a lot of parallels to the human world. One day a data stream sent my family into the southern quadrant and into the lair of an ultimate, a Myotismon. To protect me, my parents fought him. They were only champion level, two ExVeemons." By now he was tearing up from the painful memory. "I swore to myself that I will never let another go through what I went."

So that was his story, I gripped my digivice. He's my partner, it only natural that I will want to help him "Monodramon, you know that you have an ally in me right? I will help you in this"

"Thanks Kai"

"No problem. Good night"

 **Done. Please drop a review and I hope you have enjoyed. Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

I am rewriting this. Even I can't read my work without noticing how superficial it was. I hope the rewrite will be at least a bit better


End file.
